


[Podfic] Union Of The Snake

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Banter, Captivity, Consent Issues, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), First Time, Half Transformation, Idiots in Love, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rescue, Reverse!naga, Snake Anatomy, Snake Tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale is captured by a serpent cult, Crowley dons a disguise, and an escape is planned.Author's note:Consent issues due to a brief scene where they have to suggest that non-con is going to happen, to an outside observer.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Beast
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Union Of The Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Union Of The Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683811) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Union-Of-The-Snake-by-entanglednow-ellf1t)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yswr4rovrmhneo2/GO_Union_Of_The_Snake.mp3/file)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
